


DC Bits & Bobs

by GingerAnn



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Just a bunch of shorts in the DC Universe. Mostly Batfamily.I'll update tags and such accordingly.
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

“I’ve missed this,” Dick said. 

“I haven’t,” Jason said. 

“Yes, you have. You love me and miss me all the time,” Dick said with a big, goofy grin.

Jason rolled his eyes behind his red helmet. 

“Did you just roll your eyes?” Dick asked.

“How did you know?” Jason asked. 

“I always know.”

Jason rolled his eyes again.

“You did it again,” Dick said with a laugh. 

“Fuck off, Grayson,” Jason muttered. 

Dick just laughed louder.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason let out a sigh.

“You know, no one bothered me this much when I was dead,” he said.

“I would have if you were a ghost. Would have busted out the old Ouija board every day,” Dick said.

“You know what Constantine says about that shit,” Jason said.

“Is Constantine the best person to take advice from?” Dick asked.

“Valid point. You know what Zatanna says about that shit,” Jason said.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23
> 
> And Tumblr: https://gingerann.tumblr.com/


End file.
